Nascida do Fogo
by Bells S2
Summary: Lendas, histórias, superstições... Até onde eles são reais? Ela sempre achou que dragões não passavam de lendas. Isso até o dia em que um deles aparece e tranforma completamente sua vida. SasukeXSakuraXNaruto. UA
1. O começo de tudo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishi. Suportem o trabalho do autor comprem o manga nas bancas!

**Sinopse:** Lendas, histórias, superstições... Até onde eles são reais? Ela sempre achou que dragões não passavam de lendas. Isso até o dia em que um deles aparece e tranforma completamente sua vida.

**Casal:** NarutoXSakuraXSasuke

**Beta:** Nobody

**Ps: **Eis a nova história! Após um longo vicio de Skyrim! (Estou lvl 43, lucky me!) Eu viciei em dragões, algumas ideias daqui foram retiradas de Skyrim, mas o resto é tudo original, vindo de um sonho que tive outra noite!

* * *

**_Prólogo - O começo de tudo_**

___"Tudo tem começo e meio, o fim só existe para quem não percebe o recomeço." - Luiz Gasparetto_

Corria através da floresta, o cheiro de fumaça ficava cada vez mais forte a media em que eu ia correndo em direção a vila. Rezava, implorando ao dono dos céus que não fosse de lá. Estava correndo cada vez mais rápido, um tropeço, e eu já me machucaria feio, mas não podia evitar, a vila estava tão perto e o cheiro tão forte...

Não demorei a chegar na vila e comprovar minhas suspeitas, tudo estava em chamas. Porém, por quê? Pequenos acidentes com fogo, não levariam a deixar a vila nesse estado e, se fosse um acidente, porque todos fugiam como se tivesse algo os perseguindo para matá-los? No meio daquela confusão, tentei encontrar meu irmão e meus pais. De repente, senti dois braços me envolvendo e me puxando para dentro de uma torre de vigia ali perto.

_- Me solte! _- gritei, tentando me soltar em vão, os braços me seguravam cada vez mais forte. _- Tenho que encontrar minha família, me solte!_

_- Calada, Sakura! Você quer morrer? _- respondeu a pessoa que me segurava, era meu irmão.

_- Que bom que está bem! _- o abraçei com força. - _O que houve aqui? Cadê o pai e a mãe? Por que a vila está em chamas!_ - perguntei em desespero.

_- Vou repetir: calada!_ - ele disse tampando minha boca e eu o ouvi o que tanto meu irmão temia.

Fora um som alto e assustador, e, logo após, um som de bater de asas. Meu irmão tremia, mas não me soltava de jeito algum, ele estava morrendo de medo e eu também estava.

Não demorou muito para vê-lo pela pequena janela que havia na torre. Seus olhos avermelhandos e suas escamas negras tingidas de vermelho sangue. Nunca em minha vida imaginei ver tal criatura. Eles só existiam em lendas, não? Por que ele estava ali, então?

O cheiro de fumaça me intoxicava cada vez mais, ao ponto de me deixar tonta. Sentia minha consciência indo embora. A última coisa que ouvi fora:

_- Nós estamos voltando..."Ele" também retornará e a terra arderá em cinzas..._

E então tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

**Yay, capítulo 1, logo logo sai! Já está em produção!**  
**Beijos, mandem reviews e deixem uma autora supermotivada a escrever! Essa fic esta sendo postada também no Nyah, porem com algumas alterações, lá ela está nos originais, aqui não tem essas categoria então vai Naruto msm, já que eu conheço a maioria dos personagens xD**  
**Bells S2.**


	2. Nascidos do fogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishi. Suportem o trabalho do autor comprem o manga nas bancas!

**Sinopse:** Lendas, histórias, superstições... Até onde eles são reais? Ela sempre achou que dragões não passavam de lendas. Isso até o dia em que um deles aparece e tranforma completamente sua vida.

**Casal:** NarutoXSakuraXSasuke

**Beta:** Nobody

**Ps: **Eis a nova história! Após um longo vicio de Skyrim! (Estou lvl 43, lucky me!) Eu viciei em dragões, algumas ideias daqui foram retiradas de Skyrim, mas o resto é tudo original, vindo de um sonho que tive outra noite!

* * *

**_Capítulo 1 - Nascidos do Fogo _**

_"Coragem é resistência ao medo, domínio do medo, e não ausência do medo." - Mark Twain_

Quando acordei, estava dentro de uma barraca, com meu irmão ao meu lado. Ele parecia estar com pressa. Não queria levantar, então continuei fingindo que estava dormindo. Ele poderia estar lá fora, só esperando um descuido para voltar e queimar tudo.Só esperando, estremeci, o que não passou despercebido por meu irmão.

_- Sakura?_ - ele me chamou e eu não respondi, fingindo dormir. _- Pare de fingir dormir e levante, eles só estão nos esperando._

_- Quem, Naruto?_ - perguntei.

_- Você irá saber logo. Mas rápido, se ajeite. Vou avisá-los que você acordou e depois virei te buscar._ - respondeu ele, saindo da barraca.

Assim que ele saiu, olhei em volta e vi um pequeno embrulho em cima de um banco pequeno. Peguei-o e vi que dentro dele havia roupas e um pão. Vesti-as e sai da barraca que estava.

Ao sair, percebi que estava em uma colina perto de Konoha, a capital do reino em que minha vila se localizava. E também percebi que estava em um acampamento, por onde quer que eu olhava havia soldados treinando ou afiando suas armas. Percebi que, em suas armaduras, carregavam o símbolo de um dos clãs mais antigos e honrosos, os Uchihas. Eles eram os grandes favoritos a coroa do trono de Konoha, os herdeiros do clã, pelos boatos que rondavam os vilarejos, eram inteligentes, ótimos estrategistas e, este último boato somente espalhado pelas mulheres, lindos.

Caminhei pelo acampamento a procura de Naruto, não sabia que o acampamento era tão grande, não demorou muito para eu me perder. E a medida que andava, notava os olhares maliciosos dos soldados para mim.

_- Ei, gracinha!_ - ouvi alguém chamar. Continuei andando. - _Ah, não foge, não._ - fui segurada pelo braço e me virei para o homem que me chamara com um olhar raivoso. - _Ai, ai, que mulherzinha brava!_ - disse ele rindo para si mesmo.

_- É, mas tem uns olhos tão lindos, parecem duas esmeraldas._ - disse outro atrás dele.

_- Então, linda, você é daquele pequeno vilarejo que foi atacado pelo dragão de fogo, não é? Tadinha! Nós cuidaremos de você._ - disse ele com um sorriso sacana no rosto que me fez estremecer.

_- Me solte! Me largue, seu bruto!_ - ele começou a passar a mão na minha perna, quando foi acertado por um soco.

O homem que o socou era alto, cabelos negros e olhos também negros. Ele era absurdamente lindo.

_- Você!_ - Ele apontou para o homem que estava se recuperando do soco dado. _- Seu nome._ - disse autoritário.

_- Sakon... Senhor._ - respondeu abaixando a cabeça em respeito a ele. Eu apenas observava a cena surpresa. O homem que a poucos minutos, tentara me... Estava abaixando a cabeça para esse homem e estava morrendo de medo.

_- Você estava tentando sujar o nome do meu exercito?_ - o homem disse sobriamente.

_- Não, senhor... S-Só estav-_

_- Calado, não minta para mim! Venha após o pôr-do-sol a minha tenda. Lá, lhe direi sua punição._ - disse e Sakon encolhera-se com medo, mas ainda assim concordou com a cabeça. - _E você,_ - apontou para mim. -_ Venha comigo._

O segui em silêncio. Quando chegamos perto de um campo aberto, ele me mandou seguir em frente e me juntar aos demais. Perguntei quem eram os demais e ele nada disse, apenas foi embora. Obedeci-o e segui.

No campo aberto, notei Naruto junto a Hinata, minha grande amiga. Ao lado deles, havia várias pessoas, eu conhecia uma parte. Eram pessoas da minha vila, outras de vilas vizinhas.

Me juntei a Naruto que brigou comigo, havia mandado que eu esperasse e eu não ouvi. De repente, aparece um homem gigantesco e dois menores, mas ainda assim altos e extremamente belos. Reconheci entre eles o homem que me ajudou.

_- Pessoas das vilas de Hanakiri e Aonokiri,_ - o gigante falou, sua voz parecendo trovão. -_ suas vilas foram queimadas e estão destruídas, as pessoas que não estão aqui, estão mortas. Não se esqueçam disto. Mantenham em suas memórias, tudo que vocês passaram lá._

Algumas pessoas, a maioria mulheres, começaram a chorar. Porém ele continuou com seu discurso.

- _Como todos sabem, o responsável foi um dragão, algo que muitos só conheciam pelas lendas. Mas saibam, vocês não foram os únicos que sofreram perdas por causa destas criaturas. Elas tem renascido por todos os cincos países, com apenas uma diferença: o poder de cada um. Os que renasceram em Suna, soltam vento por suas bocas criando tempestades de areia, os em Iwa, criam terremotos, os em Kiri, congelam suas vítimas... Tragédias assim estão ocorrendo! Por isso vocês tem que fazer uma escolha._

Todos nós ouvíamos com atenção, os jovens ao lado dele nos observavam com atenção, e quando o gigante falou sobre tragédias, percebi a dor no olhar dos três. Talvez, eles também tivessem sofrido uma perda...

-_ Vocês tem três opções para essa escolha._ - o gigante continuou. - _A primeira seria juntar suas coisas e ir viver com parentes em uma das terras de alguém dos antigos clãs. Elas estão fortemente protegidas por soldados e barreiras prontas para lutar contra os dragões. A segunda, seria vir morar em minhas terras..._ - Foi só então que ele percebera que havia esquecido de dizer quem era. Riu consigo mesmo, devia ter dito a mesma coisa tantas vezes que havia esquecido a parte das introduções.

_- Desculpem, esqueci as introduções. Sou Uchiha Fugaku, estes ao meus lados são meus filhos: Uchiha Itachi,_ - apontou para o de cabelo mais cumprido. -_ e este é Uchiha Sasuke._ - apontou para o homem que havia me ajudado.

Ambos os filhos fizeram uma pequena reverência, que deixaram todos um pouco envergonhados, afinal, eles eram Uchihas!

_- Onde estava...?_ - disse Fugaku. - _Ah, sim. A terceira e última opção seria se juntar ao exercito de Konoha, o qual eu estou guiando neste exato momento. Alguma pergunta?_

Todos ficaram quietos, analisando as possibilidades. Naruto provavelmente iria se juntar ao exercito e eu iria junto com ele, este sempre fora um pequeno guerreiro, mesmo que eu sempre ganhasse dele quando se tratava de arco e flecha, ele sempre ganhava de mim quando se tratava de espadas. Naruto levantou a mão.

_- Fale, jovem._

_- Pelo que sei, as mulheres estão proibidas de entrar no exercito, se elas quiseram ajudar, o que elas, farão?_

Fugaku pensou consigo um pouco.

-_ Bem, garoto, quase nenhuma mulher escolheu a terceira opção, mas elas trabalharam como assistentes de ferreiros e cozinharam para os soldados, mas quando aparecer um dragão, deverão sair de perto. São trabalhos pequenos, porém essenciais._

Ódio, foi o que senti naquela hora. Naruto o percebeu e pôs a mão no meu ombro. Ele sabia como eu odiava essa ética machista. Eu poderia lutar melhor que qualquer homem, mas ainda assim seria sempre uma mulher. Após isso, ninguém disse uma palavra sequer.

- Bem, aqueles que escolheram a opção um, levantem a mão. - Anunciou Fugaku e metade das pessoas levantaeam a mãe. -_ Certo..._ - ele disse meio desapontado, pois quase todos os homens levantaram a mão. - _O que escolheram essa opção irão com Itachi, irão pegar comida e água necessários para a viagem. Agora, a segunda opção, quem irá?_ - quase todos - menos eu, Naruto, Hinata, o primo de Hinata, Neji e um rapaz da vila - vizinha levantaram o braço. - _Venham comigo, terei que voltar ao clã imediatamente e vocês irão comigo. E por último..._ - Ele olhou para mim e Hinata e suspirou. - _REIKO!_ - chamou o nome de uma mulher.

Reiko não tardou a chegar, era uma mulher pequenina, de olhos castanhos e de sorriso doce.

_- Sim, Fugaku-sama?_

_- Leve estas mulheres para Jiraiya, ver se aquele velho pervertido quer alguma como assistente. -_ Reiko deu um risinho._ - Ele sempre as quer como amantes, mas nunca assistentes._ - murmurou baixo, porém eu e Hinata ouvimos. -_ Sasuke, você cuida dos novatos._

_- Sim, otou-sama._ - respondeu ele sério e levou os rapazes com ele.

_- Bem, garotas..._ - disse Reiko para nós. - _Vamos?_

* * *

Jiraiya era o ferreiro, todas as mulheres que se juntaram ao exercito foram cantadas por ele, porém ele não aceitou nenhuma como sua assistente. Conosco foi a mesma história, cantou-nos, especialmente Hinata que ficou parecendo um moranguinho, mas nenhuma se tornou sua assistente. Procuramos outras tarefas para nós, cozinheira, lavadeira... E eu não me ajustei a nenhuma delas, enquanto Hinata se tornou cozinheira. Reiko disse que se não arrumássemos logo algo para mim, teria que ir embora. Então eu tinha me decidido. Iria me tornar assistente de Jiraiya, nem que ele tivesse que ser obrigado a me aceitar, eu iria me tornar assistente dele.

A noite chegou rápido e todos se juntaram em torno da fogueira. Lá revi Naruto que estava todo machucado por causa do treino do dia com Sasuke. Todos dançavam e cantavam, ate que Jiraiya foi ao lado da fogueira e gritou, já bêbado:

_- Então, vagabundos e minha linda damas! Pode o Jiraiya-todo-poderoso contar a lenda dos nascidos do fogo?_

A multidão gritou afirmando o desejo de ouvir.

_- Então, vamos começar! Há um longo tempo atrás, enquanto as nações ainda eram uma!_ - ele disse, foi andando e gesticulando com o mapa que ele pegara. - _Havia uma guerra pelo trono do grande país! Clãs de todos os cantos se juntaram ao lado de cada uma das duas facções! Ao lado dos Uchihas ou ao lado dos Senju!_ - gesticulando demostrando as duas facções. _- Ambos eram descendentes de Dragões! Dominavam a língua perdida dos Dragões, por isso todos os respeitavam. Ninguém desejava lutar contra eles, e quem acabava no caminho eram destruídos. A guerra devastou quase todo o continente e foi chamada de "O grande fogo"! O fim dela, foi graças a uma mulher chamada Yamanaka Ino e um homem chamado Sabaku no Gaara, ele um soldado dos Uchihas e ela estrategista dos Senjus que conseguiram juntar ambos os lados e conseguir assinar o "Tratado de Illju", acabando com a guerra. Mas essa guerra trouxe com ela fraqueza e instabilidade, os Senjus, reis de toda a terra não conseguiam impedir a crise, a fome e as pestes. Então o país se dividiu em cinco nações, as que nós hoje conhecemos_! - Jiraiya contava com animação.

_- CHEGA DE ENROLAR, JIRAIYA!_ - gritaram os soldados. -_ ANDA LOGO PRA OUTRA GUERRA!_

_- CALADOS, SEUS VAGABUNDOS! AS DAMAS NÃO SABEM DA HISTÓRIA TODA!_ - Gritou de volta. _- Então onde estava? Ah, sim. Não só se dividiram as nações como também os territórios entre os clãs participantes da antiga guerra. Ainda assim, de nada adiantou. Por fome, um país atacou o outro, os Senjus e os Uchihas temiam uma nova guerra. Então, eles pediram ajuda dos antigos espíritos da terra. Eles os acordaram e os chamaram para nos ajudar, e a terra foi restaurada por eles trazendo a paz. - Jiraiya acalmou-se como se tenta-se fazer com que nós sentíssemos a história. De repente, os olhos deles que haviam se fechado se abriram abruptamente. - Porém, havia uma razão para os antigos espíritos dormirem. Para que os dragões mortos por homens na antiguidade não levantassem nunca mais. Acordando os espíritos, acordaram-se os dragões e com eles acordou-se também "ele"._ - Jiraiya e os soldados estremeceram. - _Não havia criatura mais cruel que ele viva. Madara. -_ o nome dele fez com que vários soldados começassem a rezar. O que havia de tão mal nesse nome?_ - Ele, o primeiro dos Uchihas, o qual renegam seu nome até hoje, o nascido do fogo que se tornou dragão. O primeiro dos Senjus, quando morreu o levou junto, porém ele retornou. Muitos morreram nessa luta contra Madara e seus dragões subordinados. Até que nasceu na família Uchiha, outro nascido do fogo_. - Eu levantei minha mão, não conseguia entender o que era um "nascido do fogo" -_ Sim, meu amor?_

_- O que é um "nascido do fogo", exatamente?_ - perguntei tímida e todos começaram a rir da minha cara, até mesmo Naruto.

_- Reiko, explica pra ela ai. E CAMBADA JÁ TERMINO A HISTÓRIA, DEIXA EU SÓ ENCHER UM POUCO MAIS A CARA! E VOCÊS DEVIAM FAZER O MESMO!_ - e saiu rindo que nem um logo, recebendo aclamações e maldições dos homens que já estavam bêbados também.

_- Querida, "nascido do fogo" é um homem que é descendente de Dragões que, além de poder falar e aprender a língua deles com facilidade, pode também se tornar um dragão e roubar a alma dos outros dragões. Eu sei que a história está confusa, pois ele está bêbado como vê. Mas como todos já sabem dessa história, nem ligam mais_. - disse Reiko enchendo o copo de Jiraiya.

_- Ok, voltando! Esse "nascido do fogo" se chamava Senju Sokaro! Sim, ele tinha um nome estranho! - todos riram, até eu. - Eles lutou diretamente com Madara! E após a árdua luta, conseguiu trancafiá-lo dentro de uma tumba, e seus dragões faleceram e foram levados aos hoje chamados cemitérios de ossos. E também..._ - Jiraiya desmaiou e foi aclamado.

Vários homens foram apagando ao longo da noite após o Jiraiya, e todos tentaram me cantar ou as outras mulheres, que não eram muitas, e Reiko afastou todos eles.

De madrugada, enquanto todos dormiram, Reiko nos levou até nossa cabana escondida e nos desejou boa noite.

_- Onde você vai?_ - perguntei enquanto ela saia da tenda.

_- Para a minha tenda._ - respondeu docilmente.

_- Você tem uma tenda própria?_ - perguntei curiosa.

_- Não, querida, eu divido a minha com meu marido. Acho que esqueci de falar que sou a esposa de Uchiha Itachi, meu nome inteiro é Uchiha Reiko._ - ela riu da minha cara de espanto. Não era para menos que fiz uma cara de espanto, os Uchihas eram retratados como deuses! -_ Melhor ir dormir. Vai ter que aturar o Jiraiya de ressaca amanhã._

_- Ah, s-sim!_ - deitei-me novamente, fechei os olhos e tentei adormecer. Mas não conseguia minha cabeça tentava entender tudo que acontecera naquele dia. Desde o desespero de Naruto até a história dos nascidos do fogo. Porém, de tanto pensar, adormeci sem perceber e sonhei.

* * *

**Primeiro capítulo entregue! Segundo ai vamos nois!**

**Mandem reviews, vocês não sabem como faz bem ao meu coraçãozinho!**

**Bijos, Bells S2.**


	3. Oportunidade e Desafio

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishi. Suportem o trabalho do autor comprem o manga nas bancas!

**Sinopse:** Lendas, histórias, superstições... Até onde eles são reais? Ela sempre achou que dragões não passavam de lendas. Isso até o dia em que um deles aparece e tranforma completamente sua vida.

**Casal:** NarutoXSakuraXSasuke

**Beta:** Nobody

**Ps: **Eis a nova história! Após um longo vicio de Skyrim! (Estou lvl 43, lucky me!) Eu viciei em dragões, algumas ideias daqui foram retiradas de Skyrim, mas o resto é tudo original, vindo de um sonho que tive outra noite!

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 - Oportunidade e desafio**_

_"A verdadeira medida de um homem não se vê na forma como se comporta em momentos de conforto e conveniência, mas em como se mantém em tempos de controvérsia e desafio." - Martim Luther King Jr._

Na manhã seguinte, acordei bem cedo e fui até a oficina de Jiraiya, hoje, pelo que fora dito por Reiko, iriamos embora e eu precisa ajudar Jiraiya a guardar as ferramentas, pois o velho sempre se atrasava e isso atrasava todo o batalhão.

Quando cheguei na oficina, percebi que Jiraiya ainda dormia. _"Perfeito!"_ pensei, se ele estava dormindo não me enxotaria dali tão cedo. Não demorei, comecei a catar as ferramentas e guardá-las, teve algumas vezes, principalmente em machados e espadas longa, que quase deixei tudo cair e acordei Jiraiya.

Já eram quase 9 horas e eu já estava acabando, e Jiraiya, huh, aquele ali não acordava por nada nesse mundo. Só faltava guardas os arcos e fleshas, quem diria que ele era quem fazia esse tipo de arma... Comecei a guardá-los, quando um deles chamou minha atenção. Era incrível, seu cabo era retorcido e feito em um metal que dava tanta leveza! Nunca havia visto um arco como aquele! O peguei e comecei a analisá-lo, estiquei-o até o limite e percebi que ficava perfeito em minha mão. De repente surgiram inscrições estranhas no arco. Isso acabara me assustando tanto que deixei o arco cair no chão, acordando Jiraiya.

-_ MULHER!_ - ele mais rosnou que gritou. -_ QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA OFICINA E AINDA COM O ARCO DE SENJU SOKARO NA MÃO_! - nunca vi homem mais irado em minha vida, ele me encarava com fúria. Mas ainda assim, suas palavras não me atingiram, estava assustada demais com o que havia acontecido.

_- Jiraiya-sama..._ - ele continuava a me encarar, mas as palavras saiam da minha boca sozinhas. -_ O que significa "Dovahkiin, Naal ok zin los vahriin Wah dein vokulmahfaeraak ahst vaal"?_ - eu tremia e percebi que Jiraiya ao ouvir o que eu disse também começara a estremecer.

_-O-O-Onde você lera essas palavras, mulher?_ - sua voz parecia um fiapo.

_- No a-arco. Elas surgiram, de repente nele..._

_- Você leu a língua antiga dos dragões?_ - a voz desaparecera na última palavra.

_- N-não sei..._

_- Você sabe a tradução dessas palavras...?_

_- Eu não disse-as na nossa língua?_ - perguntei e ele pareceu se assustar mais ainda.

_- Disse, mas não mencione essas palavras mais a ninguém! NINGUÉM, OUVIU?_ - disse ele, ainda assustado.

Eu fiquei paralisada, por quê? O que eram aquelas palavras? Por que ele perguntara se eu falara-as em nossa língua? Era óbvio que estava escrito em nossa língua!Ou Jiraiya era louco ou eu estava enlouquecendo...

_- Mulher, foi você quem ajeitou todo esse lugar?_ - ele perguntou, me tirando do meu transe.

_- Sim, fui eu. Eu esperava que você me aceitasse como sua ajudante, afinal eu prec- _

_- Não quero ouvir, você pode se tornar minha ajudante, mas se prepare por que não é fácil!_ - Jiraiya disse e eu não pude evitar mostrar um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - _Por que você está sorrindo que nem uma boba?_ - eu percebi que ele estava corado.

_- É que eu estou muito feliz! Agora posso ficar aqui!_ - continuei sorrindo que nem uma boba. -_ Mas por que você me aceitou como sua assistente?_

_- Porque você pode ser útil..._ - ele abaixou o tom de voz ao um murmúrio que não consegui ouvir. -_ E também preciso checar algumas coisas sobre você..._

_- Hm?_ - perguntei.

_- Nada não... Leve essa espada ao guri Sasuke, ele esqueceu de pegar por causa dos recrutas novos._ - e me deu uma espada extremamente pesada que quando peguei quase cai para traz. - _Cuidado, um arranhãozinho nessa espada e você está sem cabeça._ - me advertiu.

* * *

Sai com a espada pesada da tenda e fui em direção a tenda dos Uchihas, que não era nem muito longe dali ou difícil de encontrar. Entrei na tenda e não vi Sasuke, somente Itachi, que ao me ver sorriu e disse:

_- Sasuke não está. Ele foi treinar um pouco mais os recrutas antes de partimos. _

_- Obrigada, Itachi-sama._ - fiz uma pequena reverência e sai atrás de Sasuke.

Corri em círculos até que avistei Naruto e Sasuke numa luta de espadas de madeira. Sasuke somente desviava dos golpes de Naruto, enquanto este atacava sem só o comandante.

_- Você não conseguiu nem me arranhar ainda, fracote._ - ouvi Sasuke dizer. Naruto não respondeu, só o atacou com mais força.

Quando Sasuke me avistou soltou um "Tch!", saiu da defesa e derrubou Naruto extremamente rápido. Veio até mim e tirou a espada da minha mão de forma rude.

_- Tch!_ - soltou de novo. -_ Jiraiya disse que nunca iria aceitar uma "mulher"_ - pareceu falar com desgosto a palavra "mulher" _- como sua assistente, agora ele me vem com essa e ainda a manda tocar na minha espada._ - ele solta um sorriso sarcástico. _- Era só o que me faltava, ter que avisar Jiraiya que não quero nenhuma mulher tocando minhas coisas._

Eu ouvia cada palavra que dizia em silêncio, mas minha vontade era de pegar aquela espada e usá-la nele. Eu podia até sentir meu rosto vermelho de raiva.

_- Comandante, que tal voltarmos ao treino?_ - disse Naruto mais uma vez percebendo minhas intenções assassinas, ele mesmo sabia o quão doida eu poderia ser. Sabia que se não tirasse aquele homem da minha frente ou eu ou ele iria acabar morto.

-_ Como, se você não consegue nem acertar um golpe em mim?_ - ele sorriu mais uma vez. _- Você acha que tem chance contra mim? Seu covarde!_

_- Acho!_ - Naruto disse irritado, podiam falar tudo sobre ele, menos que era covarde. _- E vou acabar com tua raça, por mim e pela minha irmã!_ - ele segurou Sasuke pela roupa.

_- Ah, então é uma família de fracotes, imagino como era o pai e a mãe de vocês dois, provavelmente eram mulherzinhas..._ - não aguentei, soquei ele longe.

_- VOCÊ PODE FALAR O QUE QUISER DE MIM! MAS NÃO FALE DOS MEUS PAIS!_ - gritei explodindo, Sasuke fora pego de surpresa então não se defendera, quando se levantou escorria um pouco de sangue de sua boca, ele cuspiu o sangue e sorriu, um sorriso cruel.

_- Quem você acha que é, mulherzinha? Acha que pode bater em mim e sair andando livremente?_ - ele veio até mim e encostou seu peito no meu. - _Se acha que é tão forte como acha que é, que tal uma competiçãozinha?_

_- PODE VIR, IDIOTA!_ - gritei, ainda fula da vida.

_- Quando chegarmos no castelo no terceiro nascer do sol, eu e você teremos um competição de arco e flecha, que tal_? - falou, sua voz parecia veneno. Arco e flecha? Ri por dentro, era minha especialidade!

_- Fechado, o que o ganhador, ganha?_ - perguntei.

_- Bem, se você ganhar, você pode se juntar ao exercito de Konoha..._ - ele disse. Juntar-me ao exercito, não podia ser mais perfeito!

_- Fechado!_ - respondi antes que ele dissesse o resto.

_- Quem bom, já aceitou!_ - ele se virou. - _ A propósito, sabe o que vai acontecer se eu ganhar?_ - Há! Ele ainda achava que ia ganhar de mim?

_- O quê?_ - perguntei em tom de desafio.

_- Você terá que ir embora de Konoha, porém antes de sair..._ - outra risada cruel. - _ Passará uma noite comigo, em meus aposentos..._

Os homens em volta riram, e Naruto se remexeu desconfortável. Ele sabia o quanto a virgindade da era importante para as mulheres, sem ela, não podíamos nos casar e seriamos mal-vistas por todos do reino. Pela visão de uma mulher, eu tinha tudo a perder, mas eu também podia ganhar tudo que sonhava, um lugar no exercito de Konoha, mesmo sendo mulher. Um Uchiha não podia voltar atrás com sua palavra.

Perder não era uma opção, eu ia ganhar. Eu TINHA que ganhar. Meu futuro dependia disso.

* * *

**Terceiro capítulo fresh and new! Quarto a caminho!**

**Mandem reviews, pms, recomendações, vocês não sabem como isso me deixa feliz!**

**Bjs, Bells S2!**


	4. Momento chave

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishi. Suportem o trabalho do autor comprem o manga nas bancas!

**Sinopse:** Lendas, histórias, superstições... Até onde eles são reais? Ela sempre achou que dragões não passavam de lendas. Isso até o dia em que um deles aparece e tranforma completamente sua vida.

**Casal:** NarutoXSakuraXSasuke

**Beta:** Nobody

**Ps: **Amo Itachi, porque ele tinha que morrer... T.T! Encontrei outra música para me incentivar a escrever, mas só vou postá-la no próximo capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Momento chave**

_"O futuro dependerá daquilo que fazemos no presente." - Gandhi_

Depois da cena com Sasuke, voltei até Jiraiya. Ele me esperava.

_- Mulher!_ - gritou a me ver. - _Como foi com Sasuke?_ - perguntou curioso.

_- Ele mandou você não deixar uma mulher tocar na arma dele de novo. Ele é insuportável!_ - reclamei, Jiraiya percebeu meu mau humor e riu.

_- Ele odeia mulheres..._ - ele riu mais alto. -_ Mas é um ótimo comandante e espadachim, até melhor espadachim que o irmão._

_- É insuportável!_ - repeti.

De repente, Naruto entrou correndo e foi gritando:

_- Sakura, desista desse desafio, ele é muito bom e você vai perder! Eu vou com você lá pedir desculpas para ele e também vou aceitar todos os castigos no seu lugar._

_- Não vou, não! Sou a melhor arqueira da nossa vila, nunca perdi, nem para o nosso pai!_ - rebati.

_- Ele é muito melhor que qualquer pessoa da nossa vila Sakura! Eu sou o melhor espadachim da nossa vila e não acertei um só golpe nele!_ - Naruto se desesperava cada vez mais.

_- Ainda assim vou ganhar!_

_- Que desafio é esse, mulher?_ - Jiraiya perguntou ouvindo nossa conversa.

_- Ela é louca. Aceitou um desafio de arco e flecha com o comandante Sasuke!_ - Naruto respondeu.

_- O QUÊ! VOCÊ É LOUCA, MULHER!_ - Jiraiya gritou e posso jurar que todo o acampamento ouviu. - _ O QUE VOCÊ APOSTOU?_

_- Ela apostou a vida dela aqui em Konoha e ainda o bem mais precioso de uma mulher... Sua primeira noite... _- a voz de Naruto morreu na segunda parte da frase.

_- Você é uma idiota! Aceite a proposta do teu irmão e vá lá pedir desculpas! Além de manter sua integridade, você ainda evita ser humilhada! - Jiraiya tentava me convencer também._

_- Eu vou ganhar dele, nem que faça a última coisa que eu faça! Eu vou entrar para o exercito. - _gritei com ambos.

_ Você é uma idiota... Você acha que Sasuke vai pegar leve com você, só porque é mulher? Você acha que ele vai ser gentil com você, caso você perca e tenha que lhe dar sua primeira noite? Você acha que você ira ganhar do segundo melhor arqueiro do reino? Ele só perde para o irmão dela, mulher... Você não tem chance, nem se treinasse sem parar por 3 longos anos... Você ainda seria uma mulher frágil e ele um homem. - _Jiraiya disse, o tom dele era assustador, mas não liguei, na verdade, fiquei mais irritada com ele. EU NÃO SOU UMA MULHER FRÁGIL.

_- Eu vou ganhar dele, vocês vão ver!_ - sai andando irritada, porém consegui ouvir uma última coisa: Jiraiya dizendo para Naruto que era melhor ele tentar pedir perdão sozinho, mesmo que fosse em vão.

* * *

Nós partimos ao entardecer, tudo culpa de Sasuke que decidira ficar um pouco mais treinando os recrutas. A viagem de dois dias teve três paradas para descansar e vários soldados estavam esgotados quando chegamos as terras dos Uchihas. Nesses dois dias, eu peguei emprestado um arco com Jiraiya que tentou me treinar um pouco na arte do arco e flecha, mesmo eu sendo mulher. Eu fiquei espantada com a quantidade de coisas que existiam em relação ao arco e a flecha que não sabia e, pela primeira vez, senti que não estava nem um pouco preparada. Jiraiya me disse que um mestre em arco e flecha, tal qual Itachi, treinava desde os 5 anos com o arco e somente se tornava um mestre aos 20, ou seja seriam 15 anos para aprender tudo. Ele também me disse que Sasuke ainda não havia completado o treinamento de arco e flecha dele, mesmo que já tivesse 21 anos, ele havia se dedicado mais a arte da luta de espadas, sendo considerado um mestre aos 15 anos. Isso me animou um pouco, mas ainda assim minha confiança estava abalada.

Era a noite do segundo dia, depois de chegarmos as terras dos Uchihas, Sasuke disse a Naruto que o desafio seria assim que o sol raiasse, no campo de treino. Eu estava com medo, coisa que raramente sentia. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu suava frio, pensei em desistir algumas vezes. Uma das vezes, cheguei até a frente da sala em que Sasuke localizava e ouvi ele e Naruto conversando.

_- Senhor..._ - disse Naruto em tom de súplica. -_ Ela é apenas uma garota de 15 anos, você não acha que é covardia o desafio de amanhã?_

_- Covardia?_ - disse Sasuke, por sua voz parecia já estar irritado. - _Covardia é se, eu, depois de ser humilhado por aquela "garota" deixasse ela sair andando livremente. Desista, não irei desistir do desafio de amanhã, a não ser que ela venha aqui ela mesma, e diga exatamente essas palavras: "Peço perdão, meu senhor. Não devia ter lhe agredido e me sinto arrependida por isso." E não posso esquecer das punições que você levaria..._ - ele disse e parecia ter um sorriso no seu rosto. Vi Naruto estremecer perante a palavra punição.

_- Ela não virá, meu senhor. Se conheço minha irmã, morreria antes de aparecer aqui..._ - Naruto disse, sua voz trêmula.

_- Então, amanhã será o desafio. Adeus, recruta inútil._ - e mandou ir embora.

Naruto saiu cabisbaixo, coisa que nunca vira. Ele era sempre tão alegre. Eu devia desistir, mas ainda assim eu não queria que Naruto sofresse por minha estupidez e covardia. Eu ia ganhar no dia seguinte, não, eu tinha que ganhar de qualquer jeito.

* * *

O céu se iluminou com o sol e nesse exato momento, eu e Sasuke, já estávamos a postos. Casa um com um com seu arco. Ele nada me disse, somente sorriu para mim.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a atirar, sua flecha acertou quase no centro do alvo. Eu fui a segunda, acertei no circulo exterior do alvo e já percebi que eu já tinha perdido.

E eu estava certa, perdi da maneira mais humilhante possível, errei várias vezes o alvo e ele dizia:"Ah, deixa ela tentar de novo, é só uma mulher mesmo!" Eu tive várias chances e perdi todas elas, o exercito que ouvira a briga viera ver a desgraça e os bastardos riam da minha desgraça, enquanto Naruto não conseguia levantar a cabeça. Ele devia estar sentindo pena de mim ou estava extremamente humilhado por ser meu irmão.

Ao final de tudo, Sasuke veio até mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

_- Você deixará Konoha ao amanhecer e hoje, depois da janta, vá aos meus aposentos._

* * *

Após a janta, fiz o que me foi dito. Não daria para trás, não ouviria os conselhos de Naruto de ir embora de fininho naquela noite. Iria cumprir minha parte do trato. Porém, quando cheguei na frente do quarto de Sasuke, meu coração disparou. Medo. Como eu odiava esse sentimento, preferia que ele não existisse. Eu estava ferrada e sabia disso, fui ser gananciosa e olha no que deu: Eu vou perder minha virgindade, fui humilhada, meu irmão foi desonrado e eu ainda estava sendo enviada embora. Você foi uma idiota, Sakura, uma idiota.

Entrei no quarto e vi que Sasuke me aguardava.

_- Sente-se._ - disse ele apontando para uma cadeira na frente da dele. Eu obedeci, prontamente.

Eu não sabia como era o ato de perder a virgindade... Minha mãe dizia que o homem que eu amasse iria me mostrar. Então eu estava completamente perdida. A única coisa que sabia era que doía na primeira vez.

_- Você quer algo para tomar?_ - perguntou, tranquilo e eu simplesmente balancei minha cabeça negando.

_- A... Gente não pode acabar com isso logo...?_ - perguntei, minha voz custava a sair.

Ele, para minha surpresa, riu.

_- Você acha que eu seria cruel a ponto de fazer isso?_ - ele riu mais um pouco. - _Não irei encostar em você. Mesmo que eu odeia as mulheres, não sou tão cruel assim._

_- Mas, então... por quê?_ - perguntei mais aliviada.

_- Sabe, mesmo que eu não encoste em você, todos acharão que você não é mais virgem. Ou seja, eu te tocando ou não, o resultado seria o mesmo_. - ele disse tranquilamente, enquanto degustava o vinho que havia escolhido. - _Você pode dormir na cama se quiser._ - ele apontou para a cama.

_- Mas e você?_ - perguntei.

_- Eu tenho que resolver alguns problemas e talvez vare a noite._ - dito isso ele se retirou, me deixando sozinha em seu quarto.

Naquela noite, imaginei como seria tratada na manhã seguinte. Olhariam para mim e ririam? Ou nem olhar para minha cara iriam? Não sabia qual era pior. Mas de uma coisa, eu tinha certeza, Sasuke não era tão canalha quanto eu imaginava...

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, fui escondida até a oficina de Jiraiya, iria me despedir dele e Naruto ali. Quando cheguei Jiraiya já me esperava e Naruto estava dormindo ao seu lado.

_- Mulher!_ - ele disse. - _Você está bem?_

_- Estou..._ - respondi. - _E Naruto, como está?_

_- Bem,_ - Jiraiya começou explicar a situação. - _Ontem, ele não conseguiu dormir imaginando o que Sasuke estaria fazendo com você. Então ele veio para cá e nós abrimos uma das minhas bebidas mais fortes. A gente encheu a cara e ele disse..._ - Jiraiya se calou nessa hora.

_- O quê?_ - perguntei curiosa.

_- Mulher, você parece bem para alguém que foi violentada ontem a noite..._ - Jiraiya disse desconfiado.

Lembrei do que Sasuke me disse, antes de sair de manhã: "Não diga a ninguém que não fiz nada, ou irei fazer."

_- Ele foi gentil..._

_- Ah, não vem com essa não..._

_- Não posso dizer, desculpe... _

_- Tudo bem... -_ ele suspirou._ - Naruto não vai acordar tão cedo e você deve partir em breve, não é? Você não está muito tranquila, não?_

_- Eu pensei sobre hoje, ontem a noite... E vou sair de cabeça erguida. Diga a Naruto que quando puder voltarei._ - já ia saindo quando Jiraiya me chamou.

_- Sakura! Espere, tenho duas coisas a te falar._

_- Estou ouvindo._

_- Primeiro, vá até Sarutobi na montanha Hokage e diga pra ele as palavras que surgirem no arco que irei lhe dar..._ - ele me entregou aquele arco do antigo Nascido do Fogo e um mapa. -_ E também... Se cuida, mulher... Te conheço a pouco tempo, mas... Ainda assim me importo que o que vai acontecer com você._ - e também sussurrou muito baixo. -_ Espero que você seja aquela quem nós precisamos..._

_- Obrigado, Jiraiya, você se cuide também._ - dito isso sai. Era hora de aguentar a humilhação.

* * *

Enquanto eu andava até os portões de saída, recebia risada de homens e olhares de desprezo das mulheres. A notícia vazou e agora todos já sabiam. Ninguém se atreveria a falar comigo. A única pessoa que veio falar comigo fora Hinata e trouxera com ela comida para a minha viagem. No portão, Uchia Fugaku e seus filhos me esperavam. Precisava de tanta cerimônia para expulsar alguém?

_- Haruno Sakura, você, a partir de hoje será exilada de Konoha por 5 anos!_ - minha pena abaixou, achava que era para a vida toda. Nessa hora, Itachi sorriu para mim. Obrigada, Itachi. - _E só poderá retornar antes do fim do período, se for autorizada por mim ou meu filho, Sasuke. Agora vá!_ - ele apontou para o portão.

Eu sai sem olhar para trás. Isso não seria o fim de tudo. Era apenas o começo de uma jornada para algo muito maior. Muito maior do que eu, muito maior que qualquer um. Esse foi o momento chave da minha vida, junto com o ataque daquele dragão, aquele momento em que sai de Konoha, foi o momento em que minha vida realmente começou.

* * *

**Ficou meio confuso, mas todas as minhas histórias são! Gente, eu tenho duas coisas a dizer! **

**Primeiro: Com quem vocês acham que Naruto deve acabar com?**

**Segundo: Estou autorizada a escrever os próximos capítulos em terceira pessoa para dar um suspense?**

**Bem, é isso. BEIJOS, mandem reviews, deixem uma autora feliz!**

**Bells S2!**


	5. Retorno a Konoha

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishi. Suportem o trabalho do autor comprem o manga nas bancas!

**Sinopse:** Lendas, histórias, superstições... Até onde eles são reais? Ela sempre achou que dragões não passavam de lendas. Isso até o dia em que um deles aparece e tranforma completamente sua vida.

**Casal:** NarutoXSakuraXSasuke

**Beta:** Nobody

**Ps: **Música linda pro capítulo! Só ouçam quando a Mana começar a tocar, ok? Ah, e a tradução é só pra se encaixar melhor no contexto, pode não ser a tradução literal!

Aqui: watch?v=4z9TdDCWN7g&feature=related

A primeira parte é apenas uma emenda entre o final do último capítulo e o começo deste.

* * *

**_Capítulo 4 - Retorno a Konoha_**

_"Tudo é precioso para aquele que foi, por muito tempo, privado de tudo." - __Friedrich Nietzsche_

5 anos se passaram desde o banimento de Sakura. O tempo pode ser tanto cruel para alguns como generoso para outros. Porém nem todos que prosperam são abençoados pelo tempo, enquanto outros são. Em Konoha, a paz, que fora mantida a tanto tempo, se acabou. Após a morte do antigo rei, houve uma briga pelo trono entre os que deveriam assumir o trono, os Uchihas e os Senjus, já no trono a gerações. A guerra que Gaara e Ino pararam a tanto tempo, recomeçara e somente fora agravada pelo retorno dos dragões. Sem nenhum nascido do fogo para derrotá-los e a guerra pelo trono ocorrendo, Konoha passou por tempos péssimos que somente foram amenizados quando um acordo fora formado, os Uchihas assumiriam o trono como prometido e as famílias se uniriam pelo matrimonio de Sasuke, pois Itachi já era casado com Reiko, e a sobrinha de Tsunade, umas das únicas mulheres que assumira algum poder em algum clã. A sobrinha de Tsunade se chamava Shizune e o casamento dela e Sasuke estava marcado para o próximo solstício que ocorreria dali a 2 meses. Ainda que o acordo fora aceito por muitos, ainda haviam os radicais em ambas as partes que planejavam um golpe.

Uzumaki Naruto é um dos que prosperaram, mas o tempo não lhe foi gracioso. Se tornara um dos melhores espadachins do mundo, perdendo somente para Sasuke e Itachi. Nesses 5 anos que se passaram desde a partida de sua irmã, foram pura tortura para ele. Ele havia perdido a família para o dragão e havia perdido Sakura, sua irmã mais nova e também a única mulher que amava. As memórias da partida dela ainda estavam frescas em sua memória, ela estava ferida, tanto no corpo como na alma e tudo culpa de quem? _Sasuke. _Sentia nojo só ao ouvir o nome dele, o desgraçado havia violentado sua irmã e falado mal de si e sua família. Ele iria se vingar de Sasuke, esse ódio pelo homem que destruiu sua irmã e a esperança que sua irmã voltasse o mantiam vivo e determinado. Ele havia prometido a si próprio que nunca descansaria até que tivesse derrotado Sasuke, por isto, ele, junto com Jiraiya que se tornara seu mestre particular de espadas se juntaram aos radicais dos Senju. Sua participação não era pública, mas todos sabiam do ódio deste por seu rei e suspeitavam deste. Porém, Naruto, também tinha seu código de ética, não desobedeceria Sasuke, por seu país, não por este. Lutaria com quem fosse necessário para proteger Konoha, mesmo que isso significasse obedecer Sasuke e muito menos o atacaria pelas costas, iria acabar com ele de forma limpa, sem trapaças, somente suas habilidades.

Se para Naruto o tempo fora uma tortura, para Sasuke fora completamente o contrário. Sim, ele havia passado por alguns problemas, mas no final tudo havia dado certo para ele. Se tornara o herdeiro do trono que era comandado por Itachi e ainda era comandante de todas as tropas de Konoha, pois seu irmão estava ocupado com o trono e seu pai havia falecido já fazia 2 anos, vítima de um ataque dos Senjus. Sasuke se tornara melhor em tudo que lhe fora permitido e ninguém era pário para si, somente Naruto conseguira se aproximar, mas ainda assim, este não perderia para Naruto. Quanto ao seu casamento arranjado com Shizune, ele realmente não se importava, amara em toda sua vida somente uma mulher, então não se importava com quem se casava desde que lhe desse poder. Porém, ele ainda achava irônico que quase tivera a mulher que amara em seus braços, mas a perdeu para Itachi, sim, amava Reiko. Era um segredo que todos sabiam, mas não se atreviam a falar sobre ele. Sabiam que Sasuke fora noivo de Reiko até que fora trocado por ela. Sasuke passou a odiar mulheres desde que isso acontecera e fechou seu coração a qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar. Sentiam pena de Shizune, sabiam que Sasuke não a aceitaria e não a trataria bem. Todos lembravam-se de Sakura quando fora expulsa, seu corpo todo machucado e tremendo.

A pequena e frágil, Hyuuga Hinata, que não passava de alguém que se passava despercebido, mudara também. Para ela, o tempo fora muito bom. Se tornara uma das mulheres mais desejadas de Konoha. A inocência que ela tinha se fora, se tornara uma mulher sedutora. A razão porque ela mudou? Seu amor por Naruto. Mudara por ele e para ele. Demorou 3 anos até que ele sucumbisse ao seu charme e se tornasse seu noivo, mesmo com os protestos de Neji que dizia que Naruto não era próprio para Hinata. Ela sempre soube do amor dele por Sakura, mas ainda assim não ligou, tê-lo ao seu lado era o bastante. E quando este se juntou aos radicais, ela também o seguiu.

Itachi e Reiko, se tornaram rei e rainha de Konoha, reinavam com sabedoria, mas os dragões e conflitos internos estavam se tornando algo quase impossível de se lidar. Itachi tentara de tudo para impedir os dragões, mas não importava quantos eles matassem, estes sempre retornavam, pois somente os nascidos do fogo podem dar um fim definitivo aos dragões. Como se não bastasse isso, a Akatsuki, famoso grupo de assassinos estava ganhando força, junto com os ladrões, os Jounins. Hatake Kakashi e Pain, estavam se tornando as figuras mais temidas de todo o mundo e o preço por suas cabeças atraiam muitos mercenários que, no final, acabavam sendo mortos.

Porém, o problema que todas as nações enfrentavam eram: Dragões. Não havia nem sinal do nascido do fogo. Muitos diziam que eles não existiam e eram apenas lendas, outros rezavam pelo aparecimento de um. Porém o que ninguém sabia era que havia um nascido do fogo. E ele logo iria voltar a sua terra natal.

* * *

Em um bar na pequena vila do feijão, em uma pequena taverna. Todos bebiam e cantavam, nos tempos difíceis nada melhor que encher a cara de cerveja. Homens gritavam por cerveja, conversavam alto e brigavam entre si. Uma figura toda vestida de preto e encapuzada assistia a cena com uma cara de divertimento.

_- Ei, Mana! Mande mais um cerveja!_ - gritava um homem qualquer no meio da taverna para a mulher das bebidas.

_- Quando você pagar a conta, eu lhe trago, seu velho bebum!_ - gritou a mulher de volta.

_- Ah, Mana, não faz isso com a gente!_ - ele brincou com a moça. Que simplesmente bufou e deu outra cerveja ao homem. - _Como você é boazinha, Mana, minha mulher deveria aprender contigo!_

_- Calado._ - a mulher respondeu e todos riram. - _Que tal eu cantar uma música para vocês?_

_- Canta, canta!_ - os homens gritaram em uma só voz.

_- Lá vai._ - e ela começou a cantar:

_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart (Nosso herói, nosso herói, grita um coração guerreiro)_

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes (Eu lhe digo, eu lhe digo, o Nascido do fogo está chegando)_

_With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art (Com o poder da "Voz" das artes antigas)_

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes (Acredite, acredite, o nascido do fogo está chegando)_

_It's an end to the evil, of all Konoha's foes (É o fim para o mal, de todos os inimigos de Konoha)_

_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes (Cuidado, cuidado, o nascido do fogo está chegando)_

_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows (Pois a escuridão passou, e a lenda ainda cresce) _

_You'll know, You'll know the Dragonborn's come (Você vai saber, você vai saber, o nascido do fogo está chegando)_

Ao final da música, muitos dos homens estavam emocionados enquanto alguns pareciam entediados, a figura de preto ao canto só ouvia a canção. Ela parecia mais um prece do que uma canção.

_- Mana, você não devia cantar essas canções! Lendas são apenas lendas! Não existe os nascidos do fogo!_ - gritou um homem ao canto, bem ao lado da figura de preto.

_- Dragões também eram lendas!_ - gritou outro.

_- Sim, mas eles apareceram e provaram que estou errado. Enquanto não vi nenhum nascido do fogo por ai para nos salvar! Eu cansei de esperar por alguém não existente! Agora temos que confiar no imperador e no guardas para nos proteger dos dragões!_

_- Mas eles nunca vão parar de renascer! Aquele homem está os trazendo de volta! E o exercito não pode matá-los! E também, eu ouvi uns boatos..._ - o homem se calou.

_- Que boatos?_ - Mana se pronunciou.

_- Que um nascido do fogo chegou e matou vários dragões em Suna, e que ele é bem forte! E também que não é um homem e sim uma mulher!_

Vários homens começaram a rir quando o último disse que o nascido do fogo era mulher. Isso incomodou a figura de preto.

_- Uma mulher? Agora que tamos ferrados mesmo! Uma mulher!_ - disse o homem que começara a discussão. Ele estava rindo que chegava a chorar. - _Que piada, se isso é verdade toda a honra dos nascidos do fogo foi destruída._

Um segunda, foi tudo o que levou, para a figura de preto pegar sua espada e colá-la a garganta do homem que se assustou com o movimento.

_- Retire o que disse._ - disse com uma voz autoritária.

O susto fora tão grande que deixara o homem sem palavras.

_- Retire o que disse._ - repetiu com uma voz mais assustadora e autoritária.

_- E-Eu r-r-retiro._ - disse em um fio de voz.

_- Mais alto. _- e apertou a espada na garganta dele.

_- Eu retiro!_ - o homem gritou.

- _Bem melhor. Agora todos vocês ouçam, o nascido do fogo está de volta! E ele derrotará Madara! -_ muitos tremeram ao ouvir o nome._ - Agora, me digam, onde é que o exercito de Konoha está no momento._ - a figura de preto foi passando a espada em cada uma das gargantas daquela taverna. Ninguém disse nada, até que um deles não aguentou a pressão e soltou a localização.

_- Na vila dos bambus! Houve relatórios de um dragão rondando a área!_

_- Obrigada._ - respondeu a figura e guardou a espada. Ela já estava saindo quando Mana lhe chama.

_- Porque você vai até lá? Tem um dragão lá!_

A figura parou e se virou, e nenhum momento fora possível ver seu rosto completo, porém Mana conseguiu ver sua boca, e a figura estava a sorrir.

_- Por que você pergunta? Simples. Eu sou o nascido do fogo._

E saiu da taverna.

* * *

Na vila dos bambus, ocorria um ataque fervoroso contra dois dragões. Muitos soldados estavam mortos e vários feridos. Sasuke já mandara eles recuarem, somente ele ficaria lá lutando para que eles fugissem. Naruto foi completamente contra e acabou ficando também, não deixaria que Sasuke morresse por dragões, quem deveria matá-lo era ele.

_- Naruto, abaixe-se!_ - gritou Sasuke, salvando Naruto de uma rajada de fogo de um dos dragões.

Os dois lutavam bravamente, enquanto os dragões voavam, Sasuke atirava neles com arco e flecha e Naruto cobria a retaguarda, e quando eles desciam cada um ia lutar com um deles. Quando a maioria do exercito já havia escapado, Naruto fora preso por um dos dragões e Sasuke para salvá-lo acabara se ferindo.

Eles já estavam lutando a várias horas, seus corpos já cansados, começaram a falhar-lhes os movimentos. Causando em ambo ferimentos leves e graves. Sasuke fora atingido nas costas pelo fogo de um deles e Naruto teve seu rosto marcado pelas garras do outro em ambas as bochechas.

Um se apoiou no outro em dado momento, ajudando um ao outro a se manter de pé.

_- Bem, este será nosso fim. Pelo menos morri ao lado de alguém digno._ - diz Sasuke.

_- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo._ - rebateu Naruto, mesmo ali perto da morte não iria perdoar Sasuke.

De repente, ambos ouvem um grito:

_- WULD NAH KEST!_ - E um vento sopra forte na direção de ambos fazendo-os cair.

_- Mas que diabos...?_ - grita Naruto e vê a figura de preto em sua frente, com a espada na mão e o arco nas costas.

Os dragões gritam e a figura de preto ri.

_- FU RO DAH!_ - ambos os dragões são jogados para traz com uma força violenta.

A figura de preto corre em direção a um deles e lhe corta as asas, deixando sangue escorrer por suas roupas. O dragão que ainda podia voar, voou para longe gritando em uma língua estranha em que Sasuke somente entendeu uma palavra: Dovahkiin. Nascido do fogo.

A figura de preto chega perto do dragão caído que também sussurra algo para o Dovahkiin e este lhe da o golpe final. Após a morte do dragão, a figura de preto ficou ao seu lado e sussurrou algumas palavras e o dragão entrou em chamas e estas chamas foram para o corpo da figura de preto. Deixando somente os ossos do que antes era um dragão.

_- Nascido do fogo..._ - Sasuke sussurrou e Naruto ouviu. O exercito já havia retornado quando vira o dragão fugindo.

_- Nascido do fogo!_ - gritou Naruto e o exercito todo ouviu e ouviam-se vários cochichos.

_- Sim._ - disse a figura de preto.

_- Mostre a sua cara!_! - gritou Naruto, irritado. Aquele homem chegara e espantara um dragão e matara o outro em tão pouco tempo que fez todo o esforço dele parecer inútil.

_- Não seja grosso, Naruto!_ - gritou._ - Afinal, fazem 5 anos que eu não te vejo._

_- Hã? -_ exclamou Naruto e a figura riu e começou a tirar a capa e o manto preto e lá estava.

Não era ninguém menos que sua irmã. Sakura.

_- Sentiu minha falta, Naruto?_

* * *

**Os gritos vem de Skyrim! E a canção também! E ai, gente? Novo capítulo após um longo tempo! Desculpa aí, mas eu tava em cancun (nem um pouco metida) aproveitando a putaria no caribe!**

**Bem o capítulo anterior foi alterado e aquele que descobrir todas as alterações vai poder ler o rascunho para o próximo capítulo! É só mandar um pm com as alterações que eu entro em contato com a(s) vencedora(s)!**

**Mandem reviews, bjocas**

**Bells S2!**


	6. A mudança de Sakura

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kishi. Suportem o trabalho do autor comprem o manga nas bancas!

**Sinopse:** Lendas, histórias, superstições... Até onde eles são reais? Ela sempre achou que dragões não passavam de lendas. Isso até o dia em que um deles aparece e tranforma completamente sua vida.

**Casal:** NarutoXSakuraXSasuke

**Beta:** Nobod

* * *

_**Capítulo 5 – A mudança de Sakura**_

"_O que não provoca minha morte faz com que eu fique mais forte. - __Friedrich Nietzsche."_

Os dois estavam estupefatos, ela sumira por cinco anos, Naruto procurara-a sem descansar, mas sem sinal de vida dela, como se tivesse desaparecido. Depois de muita procura em vão, ela foi considerada morta, uma lápide fora erguida em sua homenagem ao lado dos pais.

Mas lá estava ela, seu corpo havia amadurecido, não havia nem vestígios da menina que ela era, se tornara uma mulher adulta e muito bela. Porém olhar sincero e forte de cinco anos atrás permanecia ali.

O reaparecimento dela teve uma impressão diferente para cada um. Para Naruto, foi como se seu coração adormecido acordasse. Uma luz havia aparecido naquele abismo de solidão e ódio que ele havia se jogado, a felicidade que ele sentia não podia ser descrita por palavras.

Para Sasuke, por outro lado, foi um sentimento de culpa com surpresa, desejava saber onde ela estava, pois Naruto a procurara em todos os locais possíveis, e também onde ela aprendera a lutar tão bem! E em tão pouco tempo, ele demorara muitos anos para poder lutar de igual a igual com um dragão enquanto ela, cinco anos. Mas o que o deixava mais surpreso era que ela conseguia gritar com tanta facilidade! Para uma pessoa de sangue Uchiha levava em torno de cinco a dez anos para aprender apenas uma parte do grito, enquanto ela levara cinco para completar, não um, mas dois gritos! Ela não poderia ser... Não, deveria ter outra explicação para isso, e ele faria questão que ela explicasse muito bem.

_- Sakura..._ – Naruto sussurrou quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado.

_- Está tão difícil me reconhecer assim, Naruto?_ - disse tranquilamente.

_- Não, você não mudou nada. Continua a mesma mulher horrorosa._ – disse Sasuke se levantando e indo em direção ao acampamento. – _Vamos!_ – ordenou ao exercito que assistia a cena em silêncio. – _Você também!_ – completou apontando para Sakura.

_- Ele só piorou com os anos..._ – sussurrou.

_- Mas a minha audição, não. _– Sasuke retrucou.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao acampamento, Sakura ficou horrorizada. Havia vários homens feridos por todo o lado, alguns com ferimentos graves e outros com ferimentos leves. Ela entendera que esse era o resultado de uma batalha perdida contra os dragões e, se ela tivesse demorado mais um pouco, o resultado poderia ter sido pior.

Logo, chegaram à tenda onde estavam cuidando dos soldados feridos. Naruto e Sasuke foram atendidos rapidamente por uma moça jovem, provavelmente da mesma idade dela, cuja face estava coberta por várias faixas, o que deixou Sakura a se perguntar o que haveria debaixo delas. Sasuke, logo que a moça terminara de tratar seus ferimentos, disse:

_- Voltaremos para Konoha assim que os soldados se recuperarem, e você_ – apontou para Sakura – _virá junto._

Sakura não respondeu, lembrava-se bem de que Sasuke não gostava que questionassem suas ações e ela não estava com vontade de ter uma discussão ali. A viagem até Konoha já havia a cansado o bastante.

* * *

Quando o sol se pôs e a noite chegou, todos se reuniram em volta do fogo, isto a lembrava da noite em que perdera tudo, porém, diferente da noite de cinco anos atrás em que festejavam os novos companheiros, desta vez só havia lamento. Lamento pelos que se foram, lamento pela própria fraqueza e lamento por algo que ela não entendia.

Sakura se manteve no canto, observando o fogo dançando e imersa em pensamentos, tentando entender o sentimento estranho que sentia enquanto observava a cena. Quando uma voz lhe chamou a atenção.

_- O que está pensando, senhora Sakura?_

Sakura se virou somente para ver a dona da voz, era a moça coberta cuja face por faixas. Qual era seu nome mesmo? Sana, Mana... KANA! Esse era seu nome.

_- Nada..._ – respondeu voltando seu olhar para o fogo.

Kana suspirou e tentou novamente estabelecer contato com a nascida do fogo, a quem admirava fazia anos.

_- Bem, imagino que deve ser algo que não possa ser dito a mim._ – Kana sorriu ao ver que os olhos de Sakura se voltaram para ele novamente. – _Você parece observar a cena com atenção, imagino que deve estar pensando no que mais eles devem estar se lamentando._ - Sakura olhou para ela com surpresa, como ela conseguira? – _Ah, eu leio bem as pessoas, eh um dos meus dons._

_- Então me conte, o que eles estão a lamentar?_

_- Antes você deve saber o que mudou nos últimos anos. Há cinco anos você podia decidir se iria lutar no exercito ou se iria para os campos._ – A nascida do fogo assentiu com a cabeça. – _Porém, três anos atrás ocorreu uma mudança, como havia muitos dragões e poucos homens para tentar derrotá-los, existiam ainda menos mulheres para ajudá-los no pós-luta. Então as regras mudaram, todos os homens iriam para o exercito, as mulheres e crianças com parentes localizados em campos e as mulheres e crianças que não possuíam família ou parentes_- Kana sorriu triste – _deveriam se juntar as curandeiras do exercito. O que eles estão a lamentar são eles próprios, pelo próprio destino que receberam._

_- Você é uma delas? As que não têm ninguém?_ – Sakura perguntou, tentando manter a máscara de indiferença, mas ardia por dentro. Aqueles homens lamentavam do destino de serem homens, e ela o de ser mulher. Eles podiam lutar e ela não e, ainda assim, eles lamentavam!

Kana percebeu o que Sakura sentia e tentou mantê-la distraída, porque ela sabia que iria acontecer uma briga se ela o não fizesse.

_- Sim... Assim como você tive minha vila destruída. Aconteceu a dois anos atrás, fomos pegos de surpresa pelo dragão, era de madrugada. Quando percebemos o ataque, a floresta ao nosso redor já estava em chamas e muitos já jaziam no chão. Meu marido e eu estávamos quase fugindo da vila quando ele nos cercou, sobrevivi graças ao meu marido que morreu me protegendo. Ele me marcou, emocionalmente e fisicamente, com cicatrizes que nunca desaparecerão que nunca me deixarão seguir em frente._ – Sana começou a retirar as faixas de seu rosto, coberto por cicatrizes em formato de garras e cicatrizes derivadas de queimaduras que deformavam seu rosto, antes belo e jovem. Sakura não conseguiu evitar e estremeceu e Sana continuou.

_- Naquela noite, eu jurei vingança, queria matar quanto dragões forem necessários para me vingar e vingar meu amado!_ – Sana disse seu olhar cheio de ódio. –_ Porém, assim como você não tive sucesso. O comandante não me autorizou. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem os acontecimentos daquela noite..._

_**Flashback on**_

- Desejo me juntar ao exército, senhor!_ – lhe disse, seu rosto com ataduras avermelhadas pelo sangue ainda escorrendo por debaixo delas. O Comandante somente riu, irritando-me._

- Mulheres não devem ir ao campo de batalha! _– respondeu, ainda rindo._

- VOCÊ ESTÁ RINDO DE MIM?_ – gritei e ele pareceu rir mais ainda._

_Porém, seu rosto não tardou a escurecer, ele havia se lembrado de algo, algo que parecia ter o deixado irritado e consegui sentir seu instinto sanguinário aumentar drasticamente. Não tive coragem de perguntar o que aconteceu. Esperei ele se acalmar e dizer:_

- Naruto, leve-a!_ – e Naruto saiu de trás do pilar que se escondia e me levou para fora do cômodo._

_Antes de sair, juro ter ouvido Sasuke murmurar:_

- Você se parece muito com ela, a mulher com mais honra e coragem que muitos homens que já conheci. E a mulher cuja vida consegui estragar.

_Já fora do local em que Sasuke estava, Naruto me contou sobre você, sobre sua coragem e força. Desde então queria lhe conhecer._

_**Flashback off**_

Sakura ouvira a história de Sana com atenção, sentindo seu coração aquecer. Entendia Sana, até certo ponto, eram parecidas.

_- Queria muito lhe conhecer, sua história me inspirou a ter forças e acreditar que algum dia poderemos lutar também!_ – Sana disse, seus olhos pareciam brilhar como as chamas da fogueira.

_- Obrigada._ – Sakura disse meio sem graça. Nunca soube que sua história, mesmo que tenha acabado de jeito miserável poderia inspirar alguém, ela iria mudar as coisas por ali. Por ela, por Sana e por todas as mulheres que desejavam proteger sua nação.

E ela sabia que não estava sozinha. E também, iria dar um jeito naqueles homens covardes.

* * *

**Agradecimentos aos professores de física e química que me entediaram! Desculpe a demora e o capítulo curto, esse capítulo é mais uma ligação com a próximo.**

**Se eu receber mais de 7 reviews até sábado, irei escrever um extra!**

**Beijos, mandem reviews (elas me animam a escrever),**

**Bells S2**


End file.
